


Snippet

by hecatesbrat



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecatesbrat/pseuds/hecatesbrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Squall and Seifer share a conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snippet

**Author's Note:**

> Based off an AU RP where worlds of FFVIII and Ivalice collide. Squall and Seifer are married. Squall was missing for six years and slowly Seifer moved on.   
> This is a snippet of what happened when Squall met the new person in Seifer's life.

“Squall.”

Squall sighed, his head tilted as he looked at his husband.

“Seifer, right now, just being here with you.. I’ve wanted to touch you, to bury my face against your shirt just to smell you. I’ve wanted to kiss you, but that isn’t my place anymore.”

The blond pointed at himself, eyebrow raised: “Husband. Your place, your right.”

“It feels wrong.”

Seifer pouted.

“How does this not feel wrong for you?”

“Because I’m a selfish bastard who wants all the things. I get what I want. Haven’t you ever noticed I have almost no moral compass?”

“I noticed you have no moral compass when you want things to work in your favour.”

“See. Life is to fucking short to be wound up in regrets and shit. I’m also not built like you are for relationships. You know I’m okay with more than one person being in our space.”


End file.
